Trust
by KellethMetheus
Summary: After the events of day six where will Jack go and who will he turn to? Who is the only person in his life to survive his curse, can he risk leaning on them?
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This is the very first Chlack story I wrote and I finally figure out how to end it. Thanks again to my Beta Tigerlilly Brown. She did a great job helping me out if you need a Beta give her a thought. This was posted a few months ago but I removed but it will be back in its entirety.

Post season 6

Disclaimer: I don't own it and this is the last time I am going to tell you.

Leave a review, tell me if you liked it or hated it. As I read once reviews are love.

* * *

Jack Bauer walked away from the Heller residence, ignoring the rain and ash that fell around him. Yesterday was one of those days, those days when his life went to hell. He seemed to have too many of them. Now after China, the nukes, the betrayal of his family and giving up Audrey, he still did not have a clue what he was doing or where he was going. Kim still did not know he was back and he was not sure how to tell her. He could just vanish again, live some life that was not his own, but he wanted to be Jack Bauer again – to live that life – but he was not sure who Jack Bauer was. He needed Chloe. She would help him find himself again, but could he risk her?

Heller said he was cursed and Jack could not help but wonder if the older man was right. Everything and everyone he touched seemed to be destroyed, except Chloe. She was the only one who seemed to be safe, immune to his touch. She was the one thing in his life that seemed to be unchanging. When he was in the chopper with Bill, he had not heard her voice over comm. Nadia told him that Chloe had collapsed. She was going to tell him what happened when she knew more, but he never heard if she was all right.

Suddenly Jack needed to know that nothing was wrong with her; he had to make sure his constant was safe and alive. If anything ever happened to Chloe, Jack didn't know what he would do.

Reaching for his phone, he dialed her number, but before he could say anything, she said, "Jack, where are you? They said that you fell from the helicopter. I heard about your dad. I can't imagine having a father who was a traitor and sold me out to be tortured. I'm sorry. That was not nice." She sighed. "What I said a long time ago still stands, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here." She paused, unable to say the words that she wanted to say, so she repeated the ones she said earlier today hoping he would understand what she was saying, "I'm still glad that Fayed didn't kill you."

Smiling, Jack said, "Me too."

"What are you going to do now?" Her voice was quiet.

"I don't know. Right now I just needed to take a walk." he said stopping to look at his surroundings unsure of where he was, "I am okay, but are you?" he could imagine her tucking her hair behind her ear and frowning at his concern.

"Nothing, it was nothing." She blew out a breath, "I'm pregnant and I was doing too much, but I'm fine. It's nothing that a little sleep and a few regular meals can't cure. I'm on my way home. Jack, what are you going to do now?" she asked quietly, not giving up, trying to imagine his expression. She could not help but see him standing alone in the dawn, running his hand through his hair in frustration at her concern.

"I don't know, Chloe. I really don't know. Kim still doesn't know that I am back and I said goodbye to Audrey. I let her go, Chloe. She wasn't mine to keep. I can't do this anymore. I..." his voice cracked.

Frowning again, Chloe asked, "Jack, where are you? I am coming to get you. You shouldn't be alone, not after today. Do you want me to call Kim and let her know before she hears it from someone else?" Chloe asked, ignoring Morris sitting next to her in the car.

Jack sounded so crushed. He needed her, and she would not abandon him to that fate. Not after all they had been through together. He had saved her life – now it was her turn to do the same.

"You don't have to do this. I'll be fine. As for Kim, I really don't know what to do. The last time we talked, it did not go well. Kim said she did not want me in her life." Jack felt his control slipping away and he did not know if he could free himself from this void he was slipping into. After everything he had done, Jack was broken and he did not know if anyone could draw him away from the chasm that lay before him. The darkness threatened to swallow his soul and he did not want to drag Chloe down with him. "You don't have to come and get me. I will find somewhere to sleep."

Chloe knew that he was close to falling apart and once that happened, he might never be able to him pull himself back together. He needed her help again, but this time she was offering without being asked, because that is what friends did. "Yes, I do. The address now, Jack or I will pull over this car and find you. You know I can do it."

Resigned, he gave her the address and he could hear her arguing with someone off the phone, "Twenty-four minutes."

Dropping down on the bus bench, Jack waited for Chloe. Around him, the world was beginning to wake. People were coming out of their houses to pick up the morning paper. Life was going on as though yesterday had not happen, as thought thirty thousand lives had not ended in an instant.

This time yesterday, Jack was ready to give his life to help end the terrorist threat. He thought that the end of his horror was in sight, but now he had to live again and possibly find some peace. When he had discovered that Audrey was alive, he thought that she was the answer, but that was a lie. She was an illusion that revealed itself harshly.

Seeing the truth, his mind could not help but compare Audrey and Chloe. Audrey was like Teri in demeanor and how she carried herself. Audrey would have fit well into his life before it all went to hell. Chloe, on the other hand, had Teri's kindness and trust, but none of her restrictive nature. He had never confused her with Teri as he had Audrey. Chloe trusted him explicitly and she had never lied to him. Audrey had lied to him and now he wondered what else she kept from him.

The day he returned from the dead, Audrey did not trust him enough to tell him about a one-night affair with Walt Cummings, forcing him to use violence before she would tell him. How could you build a relationship when there was no trust? Even now Jack wondered if there had been more than just that one night. The relationship didn't matter – she thought Jack was dead, but the fact that he had to force her to tell him hurt Jack deeply.

Audrey did not matter any longer; that part of his life was over. For her he had tried to be someone he wasn't. In D.C. he had worn a suit and played nice, but parts of him screamed to be let free of all the procedures and red tape. That was Audrey's world of dinners and politicians, to get things done. Jack's word was violence and death. When Jack had shown Audrey this, she had run from him and those dark corners of his soul, those places stained by the blood of the choices he had to make, the lives he had to sacrifice.

Then, when he had been resurrected, she had come back to him, but he wondered if it was more out of guilt and Utopian memories than love. In China he had thought about her and the life he hoped to build with her when he returned, as he lay on that cold cement floor in his lonely dark cell. It had all come crashing down tonight as he looked at her lying in that bed. She had been destroyed because she had been looking for him, trying to find him. In that instant he saw how selfish those dreams were. Audrey belonged in a spotless world and he was the one to keep it that way. The two of them were not meant to be together. They were polar opposites and the only thing to do was to walk away.

Staring out at the ocean, Jack realized that he had lied to her when he said goodbye. In that moment he had meant it, but now in the harsh light of dawn he saw his words for what they were: lies. He had never known or loved Audrey, nor she him – not really. She could never understand why he chose to walk that fine line between man and monster to keep the balance of peace and war.

Only one person understood – Chloe, no matter how much his soul was shredded. She lived and breathed his job, just like Jack. She knew what it did to him and who it made him. Most of all, he knew Chloe would be there when he needed her. She was his northern star in his insane life, she was the fixed point that he could always find and return to no matter what the storm.

When she pulled up later, Morris sat beside her, looking less than happy to see Jack. Without a word Chloe opened the door and he climbed in the backseat. Their eyes met in the rear view mirror and she smiled at him. It was a smile that no one else saw; it was Jack's and only Jack's.

Morris looked at Chloe to ask why they were not going yet, but the words died on his lips and he turned his gaze to Jack. There it was, and it hurt. The smile was not meant for him, but only for Jack. There was the mighty Jack Bauer, oblivious to what that little smile really was. Pain lanced through him and he cleared his throat. Jack had the courtesy to look embarrassed and looked out the window and Chloe just started the car, not looking at Morris.

Although she was no longer smiling, the warmth Jack saw reflected in Chloe's eyes stayed with him. When he saw that smile the darkness receded a little and he knew he was safe. That smile made him feel secure and he was able to relax for the first time in twenty months.

On the ride back to Chloe's apartment, Jack thought about his father. He had told Heller that Phillip Bauer was dead to him and had been for a long time. That was true, but there was a small piece of him that hoped one day his father would be proud of what he had done, and the man he had become. None of that was possible now – he would always be a disappointment to his father. More importantly, his father had disappointed Jack.

They arrived at her house and she made up the spare room for him with Morris muttering the whole time about how Jack should not be here. Finally Chloe turned to Morris. "This is my house and Jack is my guest, as are you. If you don't like it you can leave. You may be this baby's father, but that does not mean that you own me or the child. So shut up or leave. I will even call you a cab." Crossing her arms across her chest, she waited for him to decide.

Jack started to say something but she cut him off. "Don't say it, Jack. He doesn't have to be here – he has his own place, you don't. Go take a shower and I will bring you some clothes. I imagine you are all salty." He opened his mouth to tell her again he would go to a hotel. "Shower now, Jack. This is between me and Morris."

Morris stood dumbfounded as Jack Bauer obeyed her and headed to the bathroom. Morris took two steps toward the door and then changed his mind. Sitting down on the couch, he looked at Chloe who was disappearing into the spare room and then at the bathroom door. He sighed like a man who knew he had lost but was going to keep fighting, hoping to change the outcome.

* * *

Come on leave that little note for me. Tell me what you think of it, I won't be offended.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2. Let me know what you think. Thanks again to Tigerlily my beta she did a great job. This story would not be as good as it is without her help.

* * *

Chloe made breakfast for all of them. All three of them sat down at the table together. No one spoke – there was just the clicking of forks against the plates and the sound of chewing.

Morris studied Jack and Chloe separately. They didn't seem like they had feelings for each other, but Morris knew the truth. Chloe learned to hide it well over the years – she loved Jack Bauer but Chloe would always come back to him, she always did because she needed him to feel worthwhile. Her self-worth was tied to him, without him she was nothing and she knew it.

Suddenly Jack left the table and disappeared into the bathroom where the sounds of retching could be heard. Morris looked at Chloe, but she had already followed Jack into the bathroom.

He could hear their soft conversation, but not what was being said. He waited for them for them to come back out, but they stayed in there five, ten minutes and they had not returned.

Sighing heavily, Morris cleaned the plates, scraped the excess food into the garbage and loaded the dishwasher. Then he went down the hall. The bathroom was empty and he found them sitting on the floor of the bedroom that was now Jack's. Chloe was draped across his lap and her arms were around him while he spoke. His face was buried in the crook of her neck, his voice rising and falling, and Morris could only understand a few words: "Darkness… alone… pain… Chloe… light… falling."

Turning away from them, Morris walked away feeling like a voyeur. He had seen something very private. Morris decided that he could not begrudge Jack a few moments of comfort. The man had been through hell. He understood why Jack would turn to Chloe. What Jack went through the last twenty months was unimaginable. Morris's steps slowed, ashamed that he had not held out for a fraction of that time when Fayed had tortured him.

Another thing that he had failed and Jack Bauer succeeded. He walked down the hall, wondering if he could ever win against Jack Bauer. As long as there was that trust between them, Chloe would choose Jack, at least until he left her again. The two of them had such a strange relationship – she trusted Jack so explicitly that there was very little room to trust anyone else.

He sat down on the couch only to get up again. Pausing, he wrote Chloe a note and left. He would sleep better in his own bed. Now that Jack was here, was there even a place for him? Closing the door behind him, he hoped that he would not see Chloe's eyes full of love for Jack. Now all he had to do was think of a plan to come between them.

JC 24 JC

Chloe followed Jack into the bathroom, knowing he needed her. Her heart constricted as she watched him empty his stomach into the toilet. She should have realized that his stomach would not be ready for such rich food yet. He hadn't had anything to eat yesterday either. Jack probably hadn't had a decent meal in who knows how long. She should have started with something lighter for him than scrambled eggs and bacon, but her meal options were limited. She was a horrible cook. "Jack, are you all right? Do you need anything?"

"Water, please," he croaked, dropping down against the tub.

Chloe held out a cup and a cloth to wash his face. Jack lifted his hand to use the cloth but his hand trembled. Reaching out she took it from him and wiped away the remains of the incident. He sighed deeply at her touch, her kindness. It had been too long since anyone had shown him that. Next she brought the glass to his lips, her other hand to the back of his head, helping him drink the water. He drank all the water, her body pressed against his, offering him comfort and the presence of another person.

Once she was sure he was not going to throw up again, Chloe said, "Jack, let's get you into bed. It's been a long day."

She felt him nod and together they stood stumbling through the door into the adjoining bedroom. Part of the way their legs got snarled and they fell together in a heap.

Jack had managed to gain enough control of their descent that he was able to position himself on the bottom. He gave a grunt of pain as he hit the floor and Chloe landed on top. Neither of them moved, both of them enjoying the closeness for different reasons: Chloe because she loved Jack and Jack because he was able to hold another human close.

A thought came to him. "Chloe, is the baby all right?" His hand moved down to touch her still flat stomach.

Her eyes closed at his touch on her stomach. He was the first man to touch her there in that way since she had found out about the baby. Not even thinking, she reached down and covered his hand. "It's fine, Jack. I'm pregnant, not made of glass."

Her comment made him laugh. Surprised, she looked up and their eyes met. Something passed between them but both of them looked away before they could give a name to it.

Jack sat up and leaned against the bed, pulling Chloe up with him so she was seated across his lap. She knew that she should move but neither of them wanted to totally break the spell that they had created in the last few minutes.

"Talk me, Jack. What was it like?Tell me what you can. You need to tell someone." She reached up and touched his face gently. "Please let me help you."

At her kindness, tears began to fall. Burying his face in the crook of her neck, Jack began to talk. "It was the darkness. It was so heavy, it threatened to swallow me. I was all alone inside it. It was all I had – the darkness and the pain. Chloe, you bring me light, you stopped me from falling into the chasm that was there before me waiting to consume my soul. It was the thought that you were out there somewhere alive, living a new life that kept me from losing it all. You helped me stay strong.

"But I can't let you too close. I carry a curse, Chloe. Heller was right, you've seen what happens to people who get too close to me. They end up dead, Chloe, and I don't want that to happen to you."

His words were rushed and muffled as he spoke into her hair. Tightening her arms around him, she silently told him that she understood what he meant because he did the same for her. Her darkness wasn't as deep or encompassing, but knowing he was alive out there somewhere and could someday return to her had eased her darkness.

His sobbing calmed and she could tell that he was almost asleep. Shaking him gently, she said, "Jack, you need to get into bed. I didn't bring you all this way to let you sleep on the floor."

She slipped off his lap and out of his arms. Turning, Chloe offered her hand, helping him to his feet. Jack went from standing on his feet to dropping on the bed in one fluid motion. He immediately curled up into the fetal position. Reaching out, she pulled off his shoes. By the time she dropped the shoes on the floor he was asleep and she covered him with the blanket she had crocheted for him while he was gone in China. With every stitch she had kept her belief alive that he would come back to her. She knew that it was silly, but she had to do something those lonely nights or she would have gone insane.

With one last glance at the man, Chloe left the room, leaving him to sleep, hoping that his exhaustion would keep away the nightmares that were sure to come.

In the kitchen, she read Morris's note, grateful that he was gone. She had actually forgotten all about him. She wondered what he had seen and what would happen, but didn't really care. She allowed him to be there because she feared there would never be anyone else. He had broken up with her earlier today and was only hanging around because of the baby. He thought that it would be enough to tie her to Morris forever, and in a way it would, just not the way Morris hoped. She and Morris were over.

She looked around the room, wondering what still needed to be clean up. Nothing, Morris had cleaned up the food. Her gaze fell on the phone. She should call Kim – she needed to know about Jack.

Lifting the phone, she dialed the younger woman's number. It rang three times and then Kim's voice came over the line, "Hello, Chloe. How are you after what happened yesterday? Did you lose anyone you knew?"

Since Chloe had called Kim twenty months ago to tell her that Jack was gone again, this time not by his choice, they had become not friends, but acquaintances. Kim was someone who she could talk to about Jack and not worry about giving something away. They both understood the world that Chloe lived in. Kim's view was not as clear as Chloe's, but it was someone to talk to.

Chloe's emotions rushed back at the memory of Curtis and the man who had to shoot him today, Jack. Tears gathered in her eyes. "Yes, Curtis. He was shot by..." her voice trailed off. There was no use stalling now. "By your father." She swallowed. "He's back Kim."

"What, Dad 's back? China actually let him go? Where is he, Chloe? How do you know he's not gone again? That he hasn't just disappeared out of our lives?" Kim's voice was strained and Chloe knew that she was crying.

Knowing that Kim needed some reassurance, she walked down the hall to look at Jack for her. "He is here at my apartment. He's sleeping now, I am looking at him. Kim you know that I would not lie, not to you."

Sighing, Kim said, "I know that, Chloe. It was just a shock. I never thought they would let him go. What changed? A few days ago you told me that they denied even having him."

"The President made a deal; your father's life for the location of the terrorist responsible for the attacks. He was supposed to die yesterday, at the hands of the terrorist, a man named Fayed. They used him as a bargaining chip to stop the attacks. Your dad found out that Fayed lied and he escaped. He wants to see you Kim, but don't unless you are ready. Today was horrible, your grandfather was involved and he killed your uncle, made Jack think that he caused it. They arrange for China to know where he was. Your grandfather tried to kidnap Josh, and he died when Jack went in to get Josh. His own family sold him out. He is so close to breaking Kim."

"Tell him that I love him, but I can't see him, not yet. I'm not ready for it. I need to think about this. I don't want to cause him any more pain. Chloe, watch over him, keep him safe. Only you can do it, he needs you." Chloe had always wondered if Kim knew how she felt about Jack and now she knew for sure. Kim knew that Chloe loved her father and that was why she trusted him, or maybe she loved him because of the trust.

Kim spoke again, drawing Chloe out of her thoughts, "You need some sleep too. Love him, Chloe, he needs you. Tell him..." she paused, "Tell him I will see him soon. Just not yet."

Sighing heavily, Chloe said, "Yes, I will. He loves you too. I heard it when he spoke about you earlier." Chloe tried to fight the yawn that came. "I need to sleep now. I will call you later, probably tomorrow. If you need anything, just call and leave a message. I am shutting off the ringer. Kim, I will do whatever he will let me. Goodbye."

Kim's goodbye was soft and the two women hung up the phone.

24 JC 24

Jack slept until the next afternoon. When he woke it was dark and for just a moment he was back in China in his small dark cell. Then yesterday came rushing back and he was not sure which was worse. Curtis, Audrey, and the nukes he couldn't stop in time or what his father had done not only to Jack, but to those innocent people who had done nothing wrong.

After he laid there for a while, Chloe knocked on his door. "Can I come in, Jack?"

Taking a deep breath. "Yes." He was not sure he really wanted to see anyone. The weight of the day before still pressed against him chest.

Chloe entered the room with a tray bearing a bowl of soup and toast. "You need to eat something, Jack. You need to gain back some of that weight. You don't look healthy."

Laying the tray down in his lap, she waited for him to eat. He took a few bites, hoping that was all she needed to see before she would leave, but he was disappointed. She grabbed the chair and set it closer to the bed. "Eat, Jack. I am not leaving until everything is gone off that tray."

Resigned, he ate the rest of the meal and was surprised when he felt better. Chloe grabbed the tray and turned to leave but changed her mind. Turning back to him she said, "I talked to Kim."

Her eyes met his. "And...?" he asked.

"She isn't ready to see you. Jack, she just got her life back together. After China grabbed you she went to Chase and they reconciled. She just had a baby two months ago. They.." she paused trying to gain control of her emotions, "They named him Jack, after you."

In spite of his pain, he smiled at her words. There was hope and he grabbed on to it. "Jack… they named him Jack. Can you get me a picture?"

Smiling that smile, she answered, "I have some. I will get them for you. Kim told me to tell you that she loves you. She wants to see you, but Kim just wants a little time. She will call when she is ready."

After leaving the tray in the kitchen, Chloe grabbed the album Kim had given her when Kim and Chase asked her to be Jack's godmother. She gave it to Jack and left him alone with his grandson, hoping that it would give him a small measure of peace.

24 JC 24

At first Jack had only intended to stay a few days. It made sense. She had some of his things from before he faked his death. Kim had asked Chloe to help her clear out his apartment when he 'died.' Chloe had kept some of the things she thought he might want someday, and his clothes. But the right time to leave never came – he still could not make himself face the world outside her door.

Eventually, they fell into a sort of routine. Chloe would go to work and Jack would mope around the house. Most of his time was spent sleeping or just sitting on her balcony, staring at the word but having no desire to join it.

Each night, Chloe would cook dinner and force him to eat, because she knew he didn't eat unless she made him. Sometimes Morris joined them, but those meals were strained and uncomfortable for everyone.

For dinner one night Chloe had made chicken and rice. It was a night that Morris was not there. Jack lifted the first bite to his mouth. Everything went dark and he was back in that dark cell in China where he couldn't tell the difference between the maggots and the rice.

The fork and plate clattered against the floor and Jack moved away from the table and tried to control the wave of terror that washed over him, paralyzing him. The darkness threatened to consume him as he stared out the glass doors to the balcony. Opening the door, he walked out and stood by the railing, letting the cool air rush over him, reminding him that he was free and no longer in that cage. Jack decided it was the smell and texture of the rice that caused the reaction.

Behind him he felt her presence hovering near him, almost touching his back. Since he had come to live in her house, they never touched, at least not intentionally, not since that first night. They both seemed afraid of what might happen. Her nearness pushed back the blackness and he felt the grip of the panic lessen.

"Jack, are you all right?" He could hear the worry in her voice.

He leaned against the rail, ashamed at his reaction, "I will be. Sorry about the mess." His voice was husky.

Then he heard her sigh and there was a whisper of her fingers on his back. "Don't worry about it. I'll clean up." Chloe moved away but he knew that she was close and would be at his side if he needed her. Behind him he heard cupboard open and shut and the clink of dishes to remind him he was not alone.

Her footsteps returned slowly, so she didn't startle him. Pressing a cup into his hand, she watched him drank the glass of water in one gulp. This time she did not leave – instead she leaned against the railing beside him. She was close, but not close enough to crowd him. Her proximity helped him focus on the fact that when she was near, he was safe and he could feel himself relaxing. "If you need me, I'll be inside." She touched his cheek and left him alone with his thoughts.

Once the patio door shut, Jack let the tears flow. He should leave her, but he couldn't let her go, not yet.

A few minutes later he came back in to the table, the other meal was gone and replaced by peanut butter and jam sandwiches. He smiled as they sat down to eat again. Chloe took his hand and squeezed it, "Jack, it will get better. If you ever want talk, I'm here, because I was there, well, for most of it. Jack, I didn't see it the way you did, but I heard it all. I was there with you and I understand what you went through." She smiled crookedly and squeezed his hand again.

Jack nodded and left it at that. Maybe one day he could talk more about what had happened in China, but not now, not today. Jack studied Chloe. She knew who he was in a way that Audrey, Kate and even Teri never would. Most of all, she never pushed him to do something before he was ready.

* * *

This story is finished and if you want me to post it quickly you will have to review. I'm feeling a little devious so be warned.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the third chapter.

Let me know what you think of this chapter it is one of my favorites. Thanks to my reviewers and I wish more of you would let me know what you think. I know that you guys are reading it. Please take a minute and let me know what could be better or what you liked.

* * *

For the next few days he stayed in his room without leaving, no matter what Chloe did. Jack would come out only when she was asleep so he could eat. Chloe would hear him both day and night in his self-made prison. Some days late at night she would hear him on the balcony. She would go out there and watch him to make sure he was not going to hurt himself. Chloe never let him know that she was there.

She really didn't know what to do for him. He seemed to be holding himself together, but only barely. So Chloe gave him the space she thought he needed and hoped that someday he would talk to her and let it all out before it destroyed him.

Both of them were broken, but in different ways, and they could help one another. Morris was not helping anyone. Chloe closed her eyes and wished Morris would just leave. He was trying to assert his control over her and her life, but Chloe would not give him that control. A month passed and Jack was still locked away with his emotions. At night she heard him call out for Teri, Kim, and even herself. Her name was the hardest to hear because she could ease his pain. When he called for her it almost broke her heart because there was so much pain in his voice.

But she did not go to him. Morris was there, sleeping on the couch. Tonight he refused to leave, as though he was staking some claim on her. So Chloe left Jack alone in his pain to avoid another fight, pressing her face to her pillow so Morris would not hear her cries.

This went on until finally one night she couldn't take it anymore. Even though Morris was there in the apartment, Chloe slipped from the bed and down the hall to Jack's room where he was calling her. Opening the door, she saw him thrashing around, locked deep within a nightmare.

Suddenly he sat upright and screamed her name. Wrapping her arms around herself, Chloe tried to fight the chill she felt. "Jack?" she took two steps toward the bed.

"Don't hurt Chloe, please." He threw his body to the side, curling up into a ball as though he was protecting his body from blows.

She reached out to touch him only to have Jack grab her arm twist it harshly. Trying not to let the pain be heard in her voice, she said "Jack, it's Chloe. I'm safe, no one is hurting me or you. We're safe."

His grip relaxed and she dropped her arm to her side. Turning towards her, Jack said, "Chloe?" His voice was confused.

Resisting the urge to rub her arm where his grip had crushed her arm, she said, "Jack, are you all right? I heard you call out for me. I came to see if you needed anything." She shrugged, now uncomfortable.

Rubbing his face, Jack looked away from her gaze. "They had you, and they made me watch. I couldn't help you. It was my fault – all of it. I had to watch as they cut, burned and beat you. They held my head and wouldn't let me look away. I still hear your screams."

Her heart hurt at his words. "Jack, I'm fine, no one is hurting me. Touch me, look at me, if you don't think I am telling you the truth." Slowly she sat down on the bed, offering herself to his perusal_. _

Moonlight filtered through the curtains as Jack lifted her arm, studying for burns or bruises. Then he turned her head to one side and then the other. Nothing was wrong until he found the marks starting to form on her arm. It hadn't occurred to her that the marks would be visible yet.

Anger crossed his features. "Who did this? Morris?"

She shook her head. "Then who?" His voice was deadly.

Swallowing, Chloe said, "You did. Just now, when I tried to wake you."

The anger was instantly replaced by shame and then he surprised her by kissing the bruises. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Trembling, she said, "There is nothing to forgive. I should have been more careful. It will fade, you didn't hurt me seriously."

His fingers rubbed the marks he made. "Chloe, you should get as far away from me as you can. I'm death to those who love me and to those whom I love." Her heart soared – was he saying what she thought?

But he said nothing else, and she knew why. Sighing heavily, she said, "Jack you are not cursed. Heller was wrong. I'm not going anywhere." She reached out and touched his face. His eyes closed at the contact. "Jack, you need me. Let me help you. Don't push me away. Tell me what you need."

Sighing heavily, he knew that she would not leave him, at least not right now. She was as stubborn as he was. "Stay here with me until I sleep. I need to know there is someone else is nearby. That I am not alone in the dark." Still touching her arm where he had left the marks, his fingers traveled down her arms to link his fingers with hers.

She lay close beside him, but the only parts that touched were their linked hands. Staring at the ceiling, Chloe eventually heard his breathing calm and she knew he was asleep. Laying there for a while, Chloe made sure he was not going to wake again before she tried to slip out of bed. At her movement, he rolled over and threw his arm around her, pinning her to his side. His breath tickled her neck as he said her name. It sounded like a sigh.

Deciding to stay, Chloe squeezed his hand where it rested across her stomach. "I love you, Jack, We'll get through this together." And Chloe allowed sleep to pull her into oblivion, not knowing that she was being watched.

Morris turned and headed back to Chloe's couch , trying to decide if she was really worth the fight.

JC 24 JC

Two weeks later Morris was the voyeur again, staring at Chloe in another man's arms. He knew that she didn't want him there, at her home or in her life, but he had a claim on her that Jack did not. His child grew inside Chloe, but was it really his child? It was Jack who held her through the night, his hand laying across her stomach, protecting the child where it rested in Chloe's womb.

He turned slowly away, aware that this was a battle he would never win and that it was time to stop fighting. Since Jack had come to live with Chloe, Morris had tried to undermine the connection between Jack and Chloe, but all attempts made him look petty and small. He had come to see it was time to face the inevitable.

He lay back on the couch for the last time, he knew what to do. It was time for Chloe to choose between the two of them but he didn't think for a moment that it would go his way. He lay there alone, waiting for Chloe to return to her room as she always did each morning. He would not be silent any longer.

It wasn't too much later that Chloe slipped into the hallway. Morris was awake, fully dressed and sitting on the couch. "A little early in your pregnancy for an early morning pee isn't it?" Morris asked, daring her to lie to him and take the excuse he had given her.

"No, I was with Jack. His nightmares keep him awake. I stay with him until he falls asleep. He just needs to know someone is there with him in the dark." She met his gaze unflinchingly. She had done nothing wrong and she owed Morris no apologies.

"Whatever, Chloe. You can stop lying to yourself and to me." He got off the couch and crossed to the where his packed bag sat.

She watched him, confused. "What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving, because it's over. If I was honest with myself it was over a long time ago. Probably the day you met Jack"

Laughing hysterically, she said, "Morris is feeling a little inadequate so he's going to fold his tent and go home. Just like always when it gets hard you quit. Are you going to find a bottle to crawl into as well?" Her voice was harsh and brittle.

Shaking his head, Morris said, "No, it's just done, I am done trying to live up to that man. He's not a saint, Chloe. The man has just as many faults as me and you, but you can't see them."

"There's where you are wrong. I see them and so does he, but they are not his excuses as they are for you, Morris. You fail because of them where he triumphs in spite of them."

Forcing his grip to relax on the handle of the bag, he said, "Jack Bauer will never love you. He will use you up and throw you away just like everyone else in his life."

Slapping him, she said, "It was never about love. It about trust and reliance. I know that he will never love me, but if I need him he will be there and I will do the same for him and that's more important."

"You are pathetic, Chloe. He throws you a few bones and you just run to him. Can't you see what he's doing to you? Do you understand what I'm telling you, Chloe? When you walk out that door,it's forever, and you will be alone with him. It's the end of everything about you and me, including the baby." He laughed falsely and said, "Jack will make a good father. He will either get the child killed or they can be shut-ins together. Is that what you want for your baby? Are you really going to choose that man over me? What does he have that I don't?" he said, walking toward the door.

Grabbing his shoulder, she said, "I can't think of a better man. Jack Bauer has been through hell and he has not flinched. Unlike you, a little torture and you roll over and do whatever they wanted. You said that day that I wouldn't be able to forgive you for arming that nuclear bomb and you were right. You should have died rather than doing what they wanted. It's what Jack would have done, and me too. Our lives after that would have been worthless knowing that all those people had died because we weren't strong enough to endure. It's selflessness, Morris,it's believing in something bigger than ourselves.

"That's what Jack and I have, it's faith that our actions and our lives will not be used up for nothing. We understand that and we will give up our lives if needed to protect those we love from having to see what Jack and I have seen. It's something you could never understand. Go, Morris, you're right, it was over a long time ago and we were just lying to ourselves for the baby. That day, two years ago, I thought that I needed you, but I'm not that scared little girl you married. Any time you want to see the baby you can, but once you walk out the door you are no longer the baby's father. You were right. This is the end."

Chloe brushed past him, opening the front door and waiting. Morris walked out the door and then he turned. "You will have the papers terminating my parental rights by the end of the day. Goodbye, Chloe, I won't take you back, you know. He will break your heart, you know he will."

Not answering, Chloe slammed the door in Morris's face. She walked back down the hall, but she paused at Jack's door for a moment. Then she turned away without knocking and headed back to her own room. Lying back in her bed, she hoped that she had made the right choice.

24 JC 24

Jack could hear Chloe and Morris arguing about him after Chloe had stayed with him until he slept. He was grateful for her presence but if it cost her Morris is had to end. Jack heard Morris' parting words, "He will never love you, you know that don't you. He will use you and throw you away just like everyone else in his life. Are you really going to choose that man over me? Why Chloe what does he have that I don't? He just sits there doing nothing wallowing in his self pity. "

Closing his eyes he knew that Morris was wrong. He did love Chloe; he needed her too much. She was the only thing to keep him alive and sane. Too many things had happened to him and he couldn't risk losing Chloe. She deserved a better man than him.

He heard her footsteps pause outside his door. When the fight had begun, Jack had crossed over to the door ready to help her. If she needed him, she would call. He leaned his head against the door and waited for her footsteps to go down the hall to her room.

Sighing heavily, he crossed the room and lay down on his bed, staring at the ceiling without seeing it. Now it seemed that he had destroyed her life as well. Maybe he was cursed, just like Heller said.

He stayed that way until he heard something smashing against the wall. Pulling open his door, he went down the hall, knocking on Chloe's door. He had to help her. She was hurting because of

him. She loved him and that colored her choices, but Jack couldn't love her back. It was too dangerous.

"What?" Chloe choked out.

"Let me in, Chloe. You shouldn't be alone," he said through the door.

"Go away, Jack. I don't want to talk to you now," she sobbed.

"Chloe, open the door, Please," Jack said as he leaned his forehead against the door, "I never meant for this to happen. I will break down the door. You know I will."

Jack heard the lock click, but the door did not open – that was up to him. Opening the door, Jack found Chloe curled up on the bed, crying. On the floor lay Morris and Chloe's wedding picture. The protective glass had shattered when it hit the wall.

Sitting down beside her, Jack pushed her hair from her face, "I'm sorry. I never meant for you to drive Morris away. He loved you. Why would you do that, Chloe?You are not me. Don't do this. He is the father of your child. Don't let him walk away from you because of me. I'm not worth it. I'm a selfish man and I should have left a long time ago." He took a breath, "I'm going now. Call Morris and say you are sorry."

Deep down he knew why she had done it, chosen him over Morris, and he could not let her do it. If he let it happen, she would become another mark on his soul, another member of the dead to call out to him in his dreams. She would lay the blame of her death at his door, and that he could not endure. He needed to know that she was alive and well, even if it meant he had to leave.

"No, I won't beg for him to come back to me. I didn't ask him to leave. It was his choice. I won't plead with anyone to love or stay with me. I have pride, Jack."

"Morris loves you, Chloe. I am poison to all I touch. Are you sure this is what you want?" Jack asked with tears in his eyes. He knew where they were going and he seemed unable to stop it. In the last few months he had realized that he loved Chloe and he had for a very long time.

"He never loved me. All he loved was the control my love for him brought him. When we met, I was so lost. My mother had just died and my father had been gone for a while. I was twenty-four and I had just finished my Masters degree and my professors were trying encouraging me to do my PhD. I didn't know what to do. I was so unsure of myself, Jack, I was all alone. I felt no one loved me; no one would ever love me."

She looked at Jack, afraid of what she might see in his eyes, but there was only the look he reserved only for her. Strengthened, she continued, "Then I meet Morris. He was this force that swept me away. He had his accent and he was so charming when he wanted to be. Most of all, he said he loved me. He made me feel so special, but it was artificial. Morris knew how he made me feel and he knew he could take it away. It started with small slights about me, my work, my body, and how I dressed. He built me up to take me down and he did it over and over until I left."

Reaching out, she touched his hand to let him know how much he meant to her. "Then I met you. You yelled at me, you called me stupid sometimes, but you always apologized. I decided that it wasn't me that you were mad at, but yourself. After I found the heroin I realized that it was another piece of the puzzle of why you hated yourself and it had nothing to do with how you felt or thought about me. It meant that I could take your abuse. I knew you didn't mean it. Then at the end of that day it changed for a while. You were kinder and then you were gone. We faked your death and you came to save me, but then China took you. I didn't know if I would ever see you again and Morris was there. I just kind of went back to who I was before you, but I had grown since the last time me and Morris were together. I didn't back down like I had in the past. You had shown me that I was someone of worth, someone who mattered. I deserve someone who will love me and did not keep destroying me."

Jack caught a tear with her thumb, "I'm sorry. I know that my being here didn't make it easy. What can I do to help you?"

Chloe turned her head into his hand and pressed a kiss to his palm, "I need you to stay with me, Jack."

"No, Chloe, I can't do that, even for you. It would destroy both of us," he said as he stood to leave the room. It was one of the hardest things he had ever done.

She grabbed his hand. "Not like that." She swallowed. "I need you to hold me and tell me everything will be all right." He hesitated and Chloe tugged gently on his hand, "I don't want anything other than comfort. Jack, please, just hold me."

So that night they laid together in each other's arms, sharing their pain silently and finding a small measure of peace in the silence.

* * *

Nows the time to use that little button and drop me a line...Please :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, I found some unexpected time and I can post this today. One more after this one and that is the end. I hope you enjoy it. There is a special guest visit from a character that I think should have been given more time on the show, even if she is not Chloe. I really liked her.

Thanks to my three reviewers. You guys are great and to those who are just reading thanks for doing so, but let me know what you think. Is it good, bad or ugly. I really want to know.

* * *

After that day, Jack found the courage to venture out of the house. Chloe would send him on small errands. Because of that he stood in the grocery store in the meat department. He was trying to choose some steaks for dinner and found he couldn't. He didn't know how long he had been standing there picking up one piece of meat after another.

Dropping the piece of meat, Jack felt his attention drawn to a girl she looked about ten years old. She was having a whispered conversation with a man, "That's him. Daddy, I know it is."

"How could you know that, Jen? You were barely conscious," the man said, holding on to her shoulder trying to pull her away. The girl shook off his hand.

"I know. How could I forget him? He saved me. I'll prove it to you." Jack heard her soft tread and a tug on his sleeve, "Excuse me, Mister. Do you remember me?"

Jack turned and looked at her. She looked familiar but he could not place her, "No, yes. I'm not sure." His brow creased.

"It was at the mall where there was that gas attack. You took off your mask and gave it to me. Then you carried me outside. My mom died but you saved me." The girl grabbed his hand and squeezed.

Feeling tears in his eyes, Jack tried to speak "I.." he swallowed, "Yes, that was me." He closed his eyes, "I am glad you all right. Excuse me, I have to go." He tried to leave but she still held his hand.

"Mister, I know you couldn't save everyone, but thank you for choosing me. I just want you to know that I am thankful for what you did. I am going to do something someday to make what you did worthwhile. I just wanted to say thank you." The little girl dropped his hand and walked away. After a few steps, she stopped and turned back, smiled at him one more time, and left with her father.

Jack watched her go, he realized that all he knew about her was her name. One of the thousands, maybe millions, of lives he had saved, but at what cost? Tony, Michelle, his unborn child and Teri. Were all of their lives worth that one little girl's?

He could feel the dam breaking and his control slipping. His basket clattered to the floor and the next thing Jack knew, he sat outside Chloe's house. No matter how hard he tried, he could not remember driving home.

Tears coursed down his cheeks. Jack knew that he should go inside before someone saw him, but he lacked the strength. Instead he grabbed his phone and pushed speed dial one.

Chloe's voice answered, "Hello?"

Jack tried to speak but only managed her name, "Chloe."

She could tell by his voice that he was in anguish. "Where are you Jack?"

Swallowing, he managed one word, "Outside."

He could hear the relief in her voice when she spoke again, "I'll be right there."

Hanging up the phone, Jack closed his eyes. She was coming. Everything would be all right. The car door opened and she was there. Chloe was there.

Helping him into the house and into his room, Chloe laid him down and took off his shoes, covering him with an afghan she had made for him while he was in China. With each stitch she was able to believe that he was coming home. She had known it was stupid. She assumed that he would probably never see it, but she had to do something those twenty months or she would have gone crazy.

Tucking it around him, she turned to leave when he grabbed her hand, "Don't leave me alone in the dark. I..." he swallowed, "I couldn't stand it tonight. Do for me what I did for you that night Morris left."

Nodding, Chloe climbed onto the bed beside him. She was about to lay down when he laid his head in her lap. Leaning back against the headboard, she waited for him to speak.

"Do you remember the nerve gas at the mall? I was ordered to allow the terrorists to release the gas and let all those people die. I..." Jack closed his eyes as the little girl swam before his vision, "I couldn't just sit back and let all those people die. I couldn't stop it from being released. On the way outside, I saw all those people dying and I could do nothing to save them. I had on a mask – I was safe and they were all dying because of me. In the food court, there was this little girl. She was so young, I couldn't let her die, not if I could save her. I had to save one of them. I covered her face with my mask, picking her up. I took her outside and she lived." Opening his eyes, Jack looked at Chloe. "Today at the store, that little girl was there. Jen, her name was Jen. She thanked me for saving her life."

"Sh, sh, Jack, don't worry about it, don't think about it. It was not your fault that those people died." She reached out and ran her fingers through his hair in a soothing manner.

"I was there and I killed her mother because I couldn't stop those men in time. I failed that little girl and she thanked me." The tears started again but he made no noise.

Chloe knew he was hurting and had been since he shot Curtis that day or maybe for a lot longer. This man had been through so much and now his pain threatened to overwhelm him. She reached out her hand and hesitantly touched his cheek, catching his tears. "It's all right to cry, Jack. There is nothing to be ashamed of or wrong with your tears. They prove you are not a monster. You're a man, Jack nothing more or less. You serve your country and have given them more than they had a right to take. Those tears prove you are still alive, that you are Jack."

Jack closed his eyes at her touch. "Chloe, I have given everything to this country. I was willing to give my life, but what has it got me? Nothing: my wife and unborn child were killed. I could not protect them. I alienated my daughter – she wouldn't even talk to me and then I caused the deaths of my three friends. I held Tony in my arms as he died. And for what?"

Chloe felt tears in her eyes. "For Kim and her children, for that little girl and everyone who is living their lives because you saved them. Jack, you are a hero, you're my hero. Anyone who has done the things you have could be nothing but that."

Her fingers gently traced the tracks of tears and she leaned down, touching her lips gently to his. The contact was brief and sweet for them both. Jack closed his eyes. How long had it been since someone touched him like that? Before China, at least. Chloe smiled and said the words she had waited for so long to say, "I love you, Jack."

He went on and she was not sure if he heard the words or chose to ignore then like he did each time she said them. "All I ever did was do what they told me to do. Then they cast me off and

left me in that hole. All I wanted was for people to be safe, for Kim to be safe, and now I can't do it anymore. I can't protect anyone. Not even myself from the nightmares and the memories." Jack wept, his hands fisted the blanket as he struggle to find some control. But it was gone, he shattering into so many pieces and Chloe helped that she could help put them back together with her love.

A small girl's words did what the Chinese failed to do. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Jack fell asleep. His breathing was even and relaxed. Maybe he could begin again now that he hit bottom.

24 JC 24

They woke the next morning tangled together. When he opened his eyes, she smiled at him, "I love you, Jack."

"Don't say that Chloe, I'm cursed. Everyone who loves me or I love dies or is maimed in some way. Teri, Tony, Michelle, David, Ryan, Curtis and Claudia all died because of their involvement with me. Kim, Audrey, Chase, Kate and so many others were hurt because I couldn't protect them. I can't let you any closer; it would kill me if I lost you, Chloe. Only you are holding back the tide."

Her arms tightened at his words. "I love you, Jack. I have for a very long time. Nothing has happened to me and nothing will. Just let yourself love again, Jack. Nothing that happened was your fault. Stop listening to Heller's words. They are not true."

He closed his eyes. He wanted to believe her words and let himself love her, but it was too big of a price to pay if he lost her.

Climbing out of bed, she said again, "I love you and there is nothing you can do to stop me from feeling this way." Gathering her things, she left the room. After changing her clothes, she left the house for work without another word.

Jack stared at the door which Chloe had disappeared through. Why could she not understand? He loved her too much, and if anything happened to her he would die. Closing his eyes, he drew a deep breath, willing himself to fall asleep. His cell phone rang, jerking him from his half doze. Opening it up, he said, "Chloe, I 'm not talking to you right now."

There was silence and then the voice spoke, "Jack, it's Kate. Can you meet me? There's a coffee shop around the corner from where you live. I am only in town for a few hours." He was about to make an excuse when she said, "Jack this is important."

He ran his fingers through his hair. "When?" was all he said, knowing that she would not give up.

"Twenty minutes." Kate replied.

"See you then." Jack closed the phone and rested his head in his hands. Sighing heavily, he changed his clothes and headed to the coffee shop.

When he arrived, Kate was already there, seated at a table. Jack sat down across from her and waited. "Chloe called me. She thought that I could help you. I need to tell you something. Jack, you never hurt me,not really," Kate said when she finally spoke.

"Kate, don't lie to me. I am toxic." Jake said shaking his head.

"Don't do this to yourself, Jack. I'm fine. Nothing happened to me because I was involved with you. If I had not met you, my sister would still be a terrorist and that day would still have happened. Only I would be dead. I am alive because of you, and so is most of Los Angeles, many times over."

She looked at Jack, but he would not meet her eyes. "What happened after that day was not all your fault. Neither of us was ready for the relationship we had. You were still grieving and in my own way, I was too. The two of us grabbed onto each other in a storm and held on, but once it was over there was nothing left to keep us together and we fell apart. You are not cursed, Jack. Let Chloe love you. You are hurting her and yourself more by pushing her away. Let yourself out of prison, Jack, you have committed no crime. You deserve her love and so does she."

"Kate, I don't know if I can. Look what happened to Audrey. What would I do if that happened to Chloe or the baby? I love her so much. It would kill me."

"Jack, I've seen Audrey. She is not totally better but she is one the road to recovery. The damage was not as bad as it seemed. Once they flushed the drugs out of her system, the doctors found out that she was mentally fine. They had beaten her and she is still afraid, but in time she will be fine. Jack, what happened to her was not your fault. She was not even in China looking for you. My husband works at DoD and he said that she was in China for some negotiations about a treaty to share some technology."

Kate paused to gauge his response to her words. "When she was there, she was contacted by someone who had information about your location. She contacted Chloe, who told her the information was wrong but Audrey ignored her. Audrey said that she wanted to find you so she could move on with her life. She was engaged to a senator hopeful at the time. She went for her own reasons. You bear no guilt about her internment. Let that go, it was not your fault.

"I don't blame you for what happened and neither does Audrey. We loved you, Jack, but that was in the past. Let go of your fear or it will destroy you and Chloe faster than any possible threat."

Kate stood and held out her hand to him. He stood and hugged her. When their bodies met, he pulled away and looked down. She noticed his gaze rested on her stomach. Kate was very pregnant.

She laughed at the wonder on his face. "Yes, Jack. I'm happy. After us I met a man and got married. This is my second child. It's a boy and we are planning to name him Jack after you. Please be happy, you are such a good man. Love her, Jack."

She kissed his cheek, "Please do it for Chloe. If you love her, you need to find a way to make it work or you will lose her – only it will not be to death, but to someone else."

Jack watched her walk away and for the first time he wondered if there might be a chance for him and Chloe.

* * *

Leave a review and make me smile...

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the last chapter I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please leave me a review...

* * *

Jack dropped his keys on the counter and the phone rang. Lifting it off the cradle he brought it to his ear. Kim's voice was heard before he could say a word. "Dad, is that you?" He could hear the panic in her voice.

"Yes, it's me. What's wrong?" he asked, trying not to be infected by her panic and keep his voice even.

"I'm fine. I was having lunch with Chloe, to talk about a time when I could come see you and bring Jack, my son." He heard her swallow, "We were leaving and some kid grabbed her purse. She didn't even think, Chloe fought back and he stabbed her. There was so much blood. She's in surgery right now. We're at St. Michael's. Dad, she was asking for you."

Jack didn't wait to hear any more. "I will be there soon." He slammed the phone down, grabbing what he needed, and headed out the door. The blood pounded in his ears in time with the voice that mocked him, telling him this was his fault – the curse was now going to take Chloe from him.

Jack drove to the hospital faster than he thought possible. Parking his truck, he ran into the hospital and up to the information desk, demanding to know where Chloe O'Brian was.

Ignoring his panic, the woman looked Chloe's name up in the computer. Finding the name, she looked up at him, "Are you family?"

Shaking his head,he said, "Not quite, but I'm all she has. You have to tell me where to find her. I will find out one way or another, just make it easy for me."

The woman crossed her arms, "Sir, I don't have to tell you anything." She studied this man, and took pity on him. In all the years she had sat at this desk she had become a good reader of people and something told his that this man really would do all he could to find this Chloe. "All right, she is in surgery now. You can wait for her outside, but depending where they take her after you may not be able to see her. She's on the fifth floor."

Jack smiled at the woman. "Thank you." He turned at headed to the elevator. He pushed the button, but when he saw that they were both going up, not down, he headed for the stairs.

Out of breath, he arrived at the fifth floor. Opening the door, he stepped into the hallway, trying to decide which way to go to find Chloe. Frantically he looked for someone – anyone to tell him where she was. She had to be all right; he needed her to be all right. She was not allowed to die before he told her he loved her. He was not going to lose her, not now.

His gaze fell on Kim, who was pacing just outside a pair of doors. She saw him and his name came strangled from his lips, "Daddy!"

They met half way and Kim threw herself into his arms. "Chloe is going to be all right. They just had to go in and repair some damage to her kidney. They will let you know when she comes out," Kim said, burying her face in his chest, crying.

He pulled her tight. "It's going to be fine. Chloe will be fine and so will we."

"I'm so sorry, Dad, please forgive me. I was so scared – scared to let you close only to lose you again. I sat there with Chloe, and I thought about how I could lose you anyway, and you wouldn't know I loved you. Too many things can hurt or kill the people we love to sit back and protect ourselves. If we do that we end up alone. I realized that life would be so much harder to live because I had already lived it when I thought you were dead and I did not want to go back there. Forgive me, Dad, I need you, my children need their grandfather. I want you to come to my house and meet Jack."

His panic about Chloe was pushed aside for a moment, hearing that she would be all right. "Chloe told me about your baby. I am happy for you, but are you sure? I killed your mother, destroyed your marriage by faking my death and I have broken your heart so many times by breaking promises, missing special events and days. I was never the father you needed. Instead I brought calamity and death to everyone I loved."

"Do you really want me to lay the blame at your feet? To walk away from you? I tried that once and it didn't work, because it was not the truth. Nina killed Mom, not you. You trusted her and so did everyone else. There was never was a reason not to. Dad, you are not perfect, you are only a man, you can't save the world. I'm not asking you to stop trying, but don't blame yourself when you fail." He tried to speak but she did not let him. "You are not cursed. Chloe told me about that stupid man's words. I am to blame for what happened to my marriage and Chase. We stopped talking and trying. I was feeling guilty because I had shut you out once I left CTU. I loved you but I wouldn't let myself tell you or show you. So I punished me and you, just like you are doing to Chloe. Don't do it, Dad, it will destroy you and Chloe. Love her, Dad." She waited for him to say something but when he did not she spoke again, "I have to get home to Chase and the kids."

After all that she had said, Jack felt a little dazed, "You go. If there is anything to report I will call you. Hold Jack for me and tell him and Angela I love them. I want to see them soon. Can I?"

His face was so full of hope that Kim smiled, "Yes, anytime."

He stared at her, amazed what had happened today. Jack only turned away from her when he heard his name called, "Jack Bauer?"

He turned to find a graying man standing there. "I am Jack Bauer, who are you?"

"I'm Ms. O'Brian's surgeon. She would not submit to the surgery until I promised to talk to you once I was done. I also have to let you see her. I just wanted to let you know that she is fine. They will move her to room 425 in a few minutes. You can wait for her there. I will show you the way, if you like."

Kim squeezed his hand, glad that Chloe would be fine. "Call us when she wakes up. Chase will want to come and see her. He was worried when I called him. When she's out of the hospital you can come over for dinner and meet Jack." She frowned. "His full name is Jack David. I think we may have to start calling him JD to avoid confusion. I love you, Dad. Remember what I said about Chloe. Love her, Dad." He hugged her one more time, grateful that she had forgiven him. She headed down the hall and disappeared. Then he turned to follow the doctor to Chloe's room.

She had arrived before he did. Seeing her there asleep, so peaceful, Jack was relieved. "How is she?" He stayed there in the doorway, not moving toward her although his whole body called out to touch her to make sure she was alive.

The doctor smiled at the other man. His love for his patient was obvious to anyone who cared to look. "The knife grazed her kidney, but she will be fine. She bled a lot but that was remedied with a transfusion. There should be no lasting complications."

Chloe stirred as the anesthetic released her and Jack could see her slight bump outlined underneath the covers. "The baby? Is it all right, nothing happened to it?"

The doctor shook his head, "No the baby is fine. We will keep her here for a few days to monitor the fetus to make sure nothing will happen. Go to her, she will need you." He touched Jack's shoulder and disappeared down the hallway, leaving Jack alone in the doorway.

He studied Chloe, the woman he was afraid to love, but he could not shut out Kim's words:"I loved you but I wouldn't let myself tell you or show you. So I punished me and you, just like you are doing to Chloe. Don't do it, Dad, it will destroy you and Chloe. Love her, Dad."

From across the room he looked at her, really looked. Was his fear worth hurting her, the baby and himself? She stirred, "Jack? Where are you?" Her hand reached out to him, "I love you, Jack. Come back to me."

Hearing her words, Jack finally knew who he was. He was a man who loved Chloe O'Brian and wanted to be the father to her child. He crossed the room and took her hand, bringing it to his lips. She opened her eyes, looking at him. "Jack, you're here. I was afraid that you would leave again. I want to show you something." She tugged at their linked hands and brought it to her belly.

"I can feel him now. I can feel our baby, that is, if you want us. I love you, Jack, but it is time to decide. Are you going to love us or walk away?"

He felt the fluttering movements and knew what he wanted. His fear of the curse melted away in the face of the miracle of a new life. "I love you too. Don't make me leave you, not now. Not ever."

Chloe closed her eyes at his words. They were the ones she never thought she would hear. Seeing the happiness on her face, Jack knew that his whole life had been bringing him to this moment, to this woman and her child, so he could be a better man, husband and father. He had to see hell to enjoy this piece of heaven.

He was a man who walked through fire, and been burned, but now it was time to heal, to love and be loved.

Chloe opened her mouth to say something but Jack stopped her by placing her finger on her lips. He leaned down so their heads were close. "Marry me, love me, keep me alive. I want to be your husband and the baby's father. I want us to be a family."

Chloe's only answer was to pull his face down to meet hers and they began their lives together from that moment on.

* * *

Leave a review I know you want to... Make my day ;0)


End file.
